Hurricane
by The Thorne
Summary: "Where would you take me?" he asked her waiting for an answer. Could it be that he had just stumbled upon her? When he had just been giving up on finding her had he found his love? Could it have taken centuries for her to reincarnate to end up this way?
1. The Future

**Hurricane. **

_Send out the morning birds to sing of the damage._**  
**

* * *

Spring was always a beautiful season. A breath of new life filled the lungs of even the most sorrowful person. The scent of fresh flowers and pollen filled the air. Although a few would regrettably have to deal with their allergies it did not take away from the happiness sowed by the restored life surrounding them. It was in the midst of these in which she thrived. This young woman was striking with features in faithful symmetric harmony. She had wide almond framed eyes and plush lips that bloomed over her pearly white teeth. The hazel of her eyes looked darker when surrounded by the heavy lashes which stretched towards the sun. Her nose stood on her face in harmony with her delicate features. The pigment of her lips seemed like a light rose dropped in fresh milk against her skin. Soft brown hair sprouted from her head and was confined to a ponytail which ended at her waist.

"Why can't I?" she whispered in frustration as her smile faded to a pout. She could feel the beginning of a letter starting to form on the crown of her tongue, but it was lost when ever it seemed to be getting clearer. She sighed as she threw herself back into the soft grass covered ground behind her. A slight thump sounded as she did so. This field was well kept. A large pond sat at the very bottom and flowers surrounded the area. Each of them were different types of blooms but all shared a sweet scent. A scent that seemed to thicken as she stayed there. Again a smile captured her lips as her thoughts wandered to her dreams.

"It couldn't be too hard to fill a small shop with flowers and pastries." she giggled to herself with excitement while stretching her arms to the sun to feel it's warmth in her palms. She could feel a vibration in her worn denim capris and although trying to ignore it the first three vibrations, she gave up her solace.

"Hello?" she answered in a friendly voice although still annoyed that it would interrupt her dreaming.

"Rin, I told you to be home an hour ago." came the eerily calm voice of her mother. Rin held the phone far from her ear after hearing that and quickly hung up. She release a cry of frustration and picked up her canvas handbag. She threw the cellphone in while mumbling brief sentences of profanity. Light stomps were absorbed by the ground as she walked further down to her bike. She mounted sloppily while throwing her bag in a small basket in front of the handle bars. Her breathing quickened as she began to petal the half a mile that led to her house. The sun was still shining radiantly as she dismounted and entered the large brick house. Her mother was an interesting woman. Her mother was a best selling author with much award and quite a large fan base. Rin chuckled a little bit while recalling her reaction to her mother's phone call.

"Mother?" she called with an apologetic tone. She could hear her mother's fingertips gliding over the key board, the most audible sound being the smooth beat of her fingers weaving the fabric of her imagination. Rin knew that now that her mother was in a moment of inspiration she would be safe for the rest of the day. Things were always good when her mother was inspired. Yes, Riko had chosen to live in seclusion with her only child. The main reason for that being that it would be better for Rin in the long run. In this place far away from the vices of the city she knew she could raise an upstanding and wonderful young woman. A woman who appreciated the gifts that nature had granted us and one who had a strong belief in her own morals. It was true that some thought Riko had been a little dramatic in picking up and leaving.

"Don't think you've dodged my wrath, Rin. I'll get to you when I'm done with this." Riko hummed sweetly over the ever clicking keys. Rin shrugged and took the stairs to her room. It was plain with flowers and delectable looking portraits on all her walls. A yawn escaped the girl's lips as she looked out into the open space of her backyard. '_I wonder if he'll pass by today._' Rin smiled and opened the window. She could already imagine his hair swaying behind him as he jogged. The sun would make his hair gleam in the light and the honey sun would make his eyes shimmer as he ran with that boyish smile. Something made her want to be around him all the time, but then again something made her want to keep him at far distances.

"Oh...these hormones shouldn't be so out of control by now." she grabbed her chest dramatically, and looked out her window once again. This time he was there, in his black tank top and sweat pants running. She could practically see the light reflecting of the drops of sweat that trickled down his back. However, she knew it was probably impossible to see that well. He turned back and began running backwards as if knowing she was looking, he smiled showing all of his teeth. Rin could feel her heart race and moved to the side of her window with her back against the window. she breathed in deeply with a smile plastered across her flushed cheeks. She peeked a little back into the window and saw that he had continued down the trail disappearing into the sunlit horizon.

"You suck." she giggled making her body wiggle trying to rid herself of the shy feeling. It was now that she could hear her mother climbing up the stairs. Her flip flops, making the ever so annoying popping sounds with each step. Rin took a deep breath and looked at her mother with a big smile.

"Some would call you a stalker if he wasn't the one running through our backyard."Riko smiled at her daughter. Rin's face which had just begun to take back it's natural coloring turned three shades heavier.

"Mom!" she laughed and threw a pillow at the older woman.

"Don't start a war you can't win." Riko laughed standing over Rin with a mischievous face while holding the pillow in the air. Rin felt as though she could hear foot steps leading to the door and no less than a hit to the head with a pillow the door bell was ringing.

"There's someone at the door. I'll get it." Rin muttered quickly jumping off the bed. Her mother was there on her knees wondering what her daughter was talking about. Riko hadn't even heard the door bell ring yet. As Rin jetted down the stairs a man was just walking up their pathway. She had already been peeking out the door before he got a chance to lift his finger to the bell. He was a beautiful man. The man's face was angelic and elegant. It was a face that royalty should have. His shoulders were broad and his body was long. She looked at his hands which were large and probably twice the size of hers. His demeanor was cold and business like. Rin looked at him with slightly widened eyes as all the letters that had been too shy to jump the cliff of her tongue before were now free falling off of her lips.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said quickly. He lifted a perfect silver brow with slight amusement and let his hand fall to his side. Rin's thoughts were all jumping like heated molecules darting around in a pot of boiling water. She was confused she found herself slamming the door and calling for her mother. Riko ran down the stairs like a cheetah hearing the slight distress in her daughter's voice. Rin started to walk back up the stairs to her room, she could just hear the two adults speaking to each other.

"Please come in." Riko said in a friendly manor, Rin could hear the laugh that was hidden behind her words.

"Allow me to introduce myself first. I'm Sesshoumaru Nishimura." Rin observed the smooth velvet voice he had. It was almost hypnotizing she noticed. It was almost a voice one would be comfortable listening to forever. Just a moment later Rin could hear foot steps in her room she smiled and left her eavesdropping to go see who was there.

"Who's in there?" she whispered poking her head in there with a playful smile. Then she saw him and her eyes widened as she jumped in and shut the door behind her quiet loudly. She pressed her finger in to the lock as a quick assault was placed on her lips. She closed her eyes tasting the salt of an exercised young man. '_Is there anything that can beat this?_' she wondered as her fingers tangled themselves in the slightly sweat dampened hair. The slight feeling of his tongue brush gently across her bottom lip prompted her to allow him the entrance he sought. _  
_

"Rin, come down here." she heard the call of her mother and groaned with disappointed. She released herself from the young man's grip and opened the door and closed it tenderly behind her. Pressing her back against the door she smiled and took a deep breath to ready herself for the potentially awkward setting that awaited her downstairs. She took each step slowly, while thinking of what to say to get them to leave her in peace. She heard the slight squeak of someone sitting on her bed and so she quickened her pace down the stairs.

"Need something?" Riko turned to her child and looked at her slightly disheveled appearance. It was no secret that Rin had company to her mother, and usually she would not bother her, but tonight, tonight was different. Sesshoumaru eyed the girl up and down, not being a lecher just trying to figure out what was so resident about her. He was having a hard time placing it. Sure he had his reasons for coming here. He had caught a lead on her and he was trying to find her in this girl. Sure they shared a name, but did they have a connection? he'd spent so many years looking for her. It was then that he caught her eyes. They were exactly the same he was almost too excited. The blood in his veins began to rush all over. He could feel his hands start to shaking, but it had to be stopped. He knew that this may not work out. His search had been ongoing for so long. It almost seemed absurd that he would ever find her.

"You should apologize for slamming the door in Mr. Nishimura's face." Riko tried to put a serious face as she chastised Rin, but her ever present smile push through. Rin also smiled and felt a smart comment forming in her brain but decided against it. However, the comment was too good to pass up and was blurted out before she stopped herself.

"He could have been some crazy person. You want me to let strange men into the house?" Rin smiled childishly after the words were already gone from her lips.

"Riko, it is fine if the girl does not wish to apologize. Just this once I can tolerate it." Sesshoumaru said returning to his business like attitude. He had already arrived at the conclusion he would stay in this town to observe her to determine if he should watch her. It seemed that he'd end up staying in that old castle. He hadn't been there since he had begun his journey to find her. Even though he was not sure he would not risk losing her a second time. It was not a chance he would ever be willing to take. _  
_

"See mother, what nice editor you have this time?" she turned to head back up the stairs that would be certain freedom. She could hear the exaggerated sigh of her mom. Sesshoumaru watched as she jogged up the stairs excited. Moments later they heard a terrified scream and found themselves halfway up the stairs. Sesshoumaru barged into her bedroom the door bouncing off the wall after he'd opened. Rin had pushed her male friend into the closet after hearing two pairs of feet trumpeting up the stairs. Rin glared at her mother and Sesshoumaru.

"It's a bug, sorry." her glare turned into a sheepish grin while raising her hand to scratch the back of her head.

"It smells like sweat in here. Should we turn the air conditioner on?" Riko asked. Rin laughed and pushed her mother and Sesshoumaru out of her room. Sesshoumaru could still feel the warmth of her hand on his back even though he was now on the other side of her closed door. Sesshoumaru could smell that there was a young man in the room and he had smelled him on her when she was downstairs. Now he could hear her giggling up in her room. It was extremely distracting to him considering that he was attempting to do some work for her mother. Then it was quiet and he almost wondered why.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have any children?" Riko looked at him with a smile.

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I came from a house of the privileged and I was reckless for a while. I married young and my wife had gotten very sick shortly before she got pregnant and I lost them both. Now I'm just a boring editor." he did not know why he found himself telling her this.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I couldn't possibly use that for my next book could I?" she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'd prefer you do not." he was curt and had his walls up higher than before. Rin galloped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She emerged with two bottles of water and a smile.

"Are you gonna drink both of those at the same time?" Riko pointed to the waters in her daughters hands.

"Did you know that we are mostly made up of water?" Rin walked up the stairs with a victory punch in the air.

"That girl, she still acts like she is seventeen. Hiding boys in her room." Riko laughed.

"You knew?" he fought the urge to chuckle and instead sounded just lightly amused. Rin shook her head and smiled to herself, her mother was very cool. When she came back to her room she saw that someone was lounging on her bed with a wink and a smirk. She laughed and sat by his stomach and smacked his shoulder. Rin felt the heat of his skin on her hand which was cool from holding the refrigerated bottles. She wanted very badly to tell him that her mother knew he was up here but would rather keep up the fun of it being not allowed. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Which made him switch to being on his back. Her hands pressed into the pillow his head rested on. He pulled one of her legs over his hips and deepened her kiss. They'd already been together for two years, it wasn't like they'd never gotten this far.

"Rin..." his fingers digging into her denim covered hips moderately, his eyes traveled down from her dainty thin shoulders and princess like collar bones. The halter top gave him a good look at her cleavage. Sure he had felt her up before, but he had never seen them he was sure they were as perfect as he had always imagined. Just like the rest of her body. Her body was great, it folded in right below her ribs giving her a small waist and fanned out for her supple hips. Then her legs just got thinner until they reached her light ankles and small feet. She was a petite girl and next to him she looked smaller.

"Come on." she said sitting up on him.

"What?" he switched their positions so that now she was beneath him an he was rested between her legs.

"I'm tired we should take a nap." she then pretended to fall into a deep sleep.

"Well, what if I don't wanna sleep yet?" he smirked.

"Of course you want to, you just got back from a two mile run." she opened one eye.

"Rin, you realize that you are the one who makes me jog out here just to see you?" he presses his lips to her jawline and began following the fabric of her halter top down.

"You like coming out here to see me, though." she countered.

"Did you get in?" his voice turned serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Do you know me or don't you?" she smiled at him sticking out her tongue.

"You know how irritating it is when you answer my questions with questions." Rin laughed at him.

"Okay I'll tell you but lets go down stairs." she said.

"But your mom?" he worried.

"She already knows you're here." Rin winked. Rin led him down the stairs to go say hello to her mother. It would be the first time that her mother would meet her boyfriend. Of course Riko had been suspicious of who Rin's boyfriend was. She would surely be happy once she met him. Rin was sure of the fact she would be surprised beyond belief. After all this was the boy that her mother said she was unofficially stalking. Besides she couldn't get to upset not when company was over. There her mother sat with the new editor. He was a beautiful man, the thoughts on his striking facial structure filled her head. She shook her head lightly and smiled as she brought him into the room. She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with what seemed like dread and she could almost feel his temperature rising with animosity. She could have sworn there was a tint of red to the white of his eyes.


	2. The Enemy

**Hurricane. **

_Now that the calms returned I can't manage._**  
**

_A/N: More reviews = faster updates and also a happier author.  
R&R_

* * *

The eyes belonging to the boy were sickening to Sesshoumaru. Acid began to climb through the knots that his stomach had created in only matter of seconds. The room was spinning and he could feel his body trembling. Those eyes were unequivocal. The sentiment spilling throughout his body was undiluted infernal disgust. Those electric eyes were staring into his, wide, seemingly innocent, and maybe even nervous. Sesshoumaru forced himself to calm down by taking long deep breathes. Steady breathing seemed to be working although the ordeal seemed to take an eternity. With a quick turn of his face he lowered his gaze unable to take the festering anger burning within him. Lowering his gaze only seemed to make things worse. For now he could see that Rin's grip seemed to be intent on keeping their palms in a tight kiss.

"Mom, this is Kouga." the young beauty said with a truly happy smile. It appeared in fact that she was unable to control the smile from baring her teeth. Riko looked up at her daughter with a bamboozled gaze. A gaze which lingered on neither Rin or Kouga for too long. The older woman's hands came up to her face as she tried to hide her shock. This in turn caused the boy to laugh and stretch out his free hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Shikon." Kouga chuckled lightly after realizing his first laugh may have been a little disrespectful. Sesshoumaru watched as the scene unfolded before him. It was agonizing, he could almost feel himself reliving that night.

_The floor had been cold in the castle and although Sesshoumaru did not mind he noticed it all the more this night. He felt as though he had never run this fast in his life. There was a dread in the center of his rib cage it was a building heat that made him run faster. The small of his back seemed to arch in discomfort as he swung the door to her room open. Resting his hand on the doorway he took a breath of relief. The moonlight slivered across her dainty features smoothly while she slept. It was fine. She was alright there was no harm falling upon her. _

_"Forgive me for interrupting, but you seem to sound relieved." the coarse voice was doing nothing to hide the amused tone. Just the sound of this voice shot Sesshoumaru back to the feeling of dread, it was absolute fear. Something that the western lord had never been customer to. It was usually opposite he was the cause of fear in many cases. _

_"Why are you here, Kouga?" he snarled moving forward. This was a dangerous position for the other man whom finally stepped into the light, those electric eyes were amused just as much so as the voice. _

_"I do not plan to let you play with what belongs to me. I would never share such a beautiful toy." Kouga smirked at him sitting next to the slumbering Princess. It was the last act of disrespect that he could handle. Sesshoumaru propelled himself towards the wolf demon. _

_"I'll rip your throat if you touch her." Sesshoumaru spat violently. It was then he could feel an excruciating burning around his ankles and wrists pulling him away from the Eastern Prince. Kouga smiled at Sesshoumaru running his hands over Rin's slumbering body. _

_"Leave her be. I love her. I will give you my lands and title just leave her be." Sesshoumaru hung his head as he begged something that he had never done in his life. This was the first time he'd humbled his pride to anyone. Rin made small noises in reaction to be touched._

_"You've been stealing kisses that belong to me. Now you shall pay the price." Kouga said vengefully. It was then that Rin woke up and recoiled to the furthest corner of her bed and it was then that Sesshoumaru had to watch the Eastern Prince forcefully mount the woman he loved, that he had to hear her body react to him while her lips begged no and tears fell from her eyes._

Yet it was here that she held tightly onto his hand with their fingers intertwined. Sesshoumaru's eyes were beginning to swell with tears. It had been centuries and still it was as fresh in his mind as it had always been. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru while her mother began to initiate the parental speech of protection. She let go of Kouga's hand and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru who sat alone in conversation.

"Hey, this must be awkward for you." she touched his shoulder.

"You have no idea." he not looking at her.

"Wanna escape this place?" she smiled at him.

"_Can we escape this place?" she asked him with a smile on her lips._

"_There's a field out of town, no one but me ever goes there." he told her._

"_Really? Take me?" she asked like a child with happiness._

"Where would you take me?" he asked her waiting for an answer. Could it be that he had just stumbled upon her? When he had just been giving up on finding her had he found his love? Could it have taken centuries for her to reincarnate to end up this way? Fate was too cruel to him. He almost laughed out loud at the strings that tangled his life.

"Well, there is this field I go to and I feel a little bit bad for slamming the door in your face." she smiled again. He wanted her to stop smiling at him. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to pull her into his chest and breathe in the scent of her hair. He wanted to feel her heart beat against his chest. Yet, he was well aware that it was impossible at this time.

"Well, I suppose I could drive if you give me directions." if he was right than he knew he would not need them. This would tell him everything that he needed to confirm that this was his Rin.

"That could surely be arranged. I'm sure that you'll be smart enough to know that if you abduct me my mother knows who you are and if you try anything else my boyfriend will kill you." she smiled. Sesshoumaru laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do anything with you. You're just a kid." he stood up and Rin realized that he towered over her exponentially.

"You're parent's must have really fed you the growth hormones." she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm just tall." he used the words plainly. Rin led him outside to the driveway. Outside the house was a parked luxury sedan.

"Mommy and Daddy must have a lot of money." she said.

"They did, but now I do. They are dead." he said it so calmly now. After all his parent's had died long ago. Sesshoumaru knew that this is something his Rin would have known. Such a comment would never had left her lips. He looked at the Rin who now sat on the leather seats of his car. She had been silent for a while now. He was driving without her direction because it was a place that neither would ever forget. Again his gaze was wavering between her and the road. She was so beautiful and yet so different. The Rin that he'd loved had hair of the darkest ink that cascaded down her back with a sweet innocence in her eyes. However, this Rin, she was different. Her hair was brown and her eyes were mischievous and she seemed to always be in a playful mood. Yet, he almost feared her. Perhaps it was that she wouldn't love him or that he had not truly found his Rin but a fragment of her soul. If it was the latter he would have to wait for this one to grow old and release her soul to be reunited with it's other shards.

"I'm sorry I said that." Rin apologized with her eyes to the ground.

"It's alright." he was nonchalant.

"It's just that sometimes these comments come out as I think them." She looked up and began to play with the end of her shirt.

"You are still just a kid, you'll learn while you age." he was trying to figure her out. He knew that he had to stop comparing her to the Rin he had known. From the beginning he had known she would be different. The past life always influenced the way a soul would recreate itself. So that it could protect itself from the past. She had told him and he had accepted the price.

_The sun was warm on his face as he held her body. It was nothing but a shell now. This small body had carried a prince and birthed him not but four months ago. Yet here she laid in his arms lifeless. It was unfair, her entire life had been unfair. The bastard daughter of a Lord and a holy woman. The child of a noble and a legend. It could have been that she was destined for this fate because of her parent's choices. Her father could have said no. He could have left his title and ran with the woman he loved but instead he made a mockery of her modesty. It did not matter that he had always loved her, or that he had never loved his wife. Midoriko had been a mistress and the cause of another woman's strife. _

_"Rin, can I escape with you?" he wondered aloud. _

_"You can find me." he could have sworn he saw her lips move, but they were dry now. The were pale and chapped by death. A death that had taken her from him. A death that had taken her along with their child._

_"I'll find you. No matter how long it takes I'll find you." he whispered to her pulling her into his chest. He knew that he should start her grave, but he couldn't. He did not want to dig her grave. Suddenly a thought forced it's way in his mind. He could make sure she would reincarnate. With his immortality there would be no difficulty in sparing time to search for the one who would become the shell for his love. Sesshoumaru would go to a priestess who could help him understand the process and luckily there was one who could be found here. There was a woman who trained the miko of this land and Sesshoumaru knew she could help him. After a short journey when she spoke to him it was cold and calm._

_"So this is the girl?" the young woman asked._

_"This is Rin." he said, laying the body down on a table._

_"If you force her reincarnation, it will go through many a life of suffering before becoming her. There will be a price." the young woman's voice was nervous._

_"I just want to make sure she can reincarnate." the priestess touched Rin's body. _

_"Her life was a tragedy. The soul is deeply fragmented. It will take many years to repair." _

_"How long?"_

_"I can't say for sure ten human lifetimes, maybe." _

_"I will wait." _

_"You must set her body to rest, soon." _

_"I shall." _

_"A warning, because her soul is so fragmented even when fully repaired she may not be the Rin that you loved. Once a soul has lived such a life. It shapes to protect it's own well being. As I understand, she was a gentle woman with a kind heart. That may not be true for the future of her reincarnation. She may be unconsciously defending herself from whatever could cause a relapse of the past." the priestess had grabbed onto Sesshoumaru._

_"I promised her."_

Sesshoumaru stopped the car and looked out the window. He took a deep shuddering breath and she led him very unknowingly to the very spot she had died almost eight hundred years ago. The field felt like time had no effects from time. It was exactly the same with her by his side. Just in the distance was an ancient willow tree. Rin had run to it and rested her back against it's base. Sesshoumaru followed at a slower pace.

"This place always calms me down. No matter what I'm thinking about." Sesshoumaru looked at her underneath the willow tree. The sun was beginning to set. Her mother was probably wondering where they were. It seemed though that she was completely aware of Rin's wandering when things got awkward.

"It is a peaceful place is it not?" he almost asked himself.

"It really is, but we can't be here too long." she whispered.

"Why not?" he turned his face to her.

"We're trespassing." she giggled.

"We aren't. This is my land." he couldn't help but to study her as he said this. Rin turned her head away under his observation. Rin stood up but immediately felt a quick sharp pain in the palm of her hand. It was then Sesshoumaru smelled the copper of her blood. He stood up to assess the damage and saw that ground has soaked in the blood that had fallen. Rin forced a smile and turned around.

"It's nothing, maybe we should just head back." she suggested with a small sigh.

"My place isn't too far from here." he began.

"I want to go home." she was stern.

"Don't bleed on my seats." he warned coldly as he walked to his car. This girl could not be his Rin. She could not be the carrier of her soul. She was rude and stubborn. She did not trust him, she did not feel their past bond, and she was ostensibly in love with that wolf. Sesshoumaru looked at her she had recoiled from him. Perhaps he was the one who had come in too strong. Yes, he had wanted her to remember everything. He wanted it now. It had been a little over eight hundred years could it not be understood that his patience was wearing thin. Especially when he was so close to her now. He gave her a once over and sighed looking back to the road.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." he said calmly.

"It's fine. I just met you, I don't want to go to your place. I have a boyfriend and you're not exactly my age." she said.

"I was going to have a maid take care of your cut and take you home nothing more. I have no interest in young girls with no bodies. I want a woman with an intelligent mind." he was lying. He wanted whatever pieces of Rin he could grab. Rin glared at him, and he smirked a little at her.

"Just because I wasn't interested doesn't mean you have to throw a fit." she spat slamming the door to his car.

"I have not thrown a fit I merely explained to you what I do and don't like." he was curt as he walked back into the house. Kouga walked out with a smile when he saw Rin. She quickly threw herself into his chest and breathed in his scent. His arms wrapped around her with warmth and he rested his chin on her head gently. Rin tightened her grip on him and kept breathing him in.

"You always feel like home to me." she tiptoed to take his lips, but it was him who closed the gap. He arms supporting the small of her back. Sesshoumaru watched them from the window. Rin seemed so comfortable with that wolf. Sesshoumaru could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin. It upset him so much and yet he knew that there was nothing to be done about it. Next he saw Rin laughing and Kouga throwing her over his shoulder. She looked up and saw him in the window staring and her smile faded. So he turned his head back to Riko. She had been talking about the progress of he novel.

"So, how old is your daughter?" he asked her.

"She's just turned eighteen and she just graduated as valedictorian." Riko smiled proudly.

"Where is her father?" he asked, Riko's attitude when mentioning him.

"He is married to a woman in the city." she said quickly.

"So, when did her and that boy meet?" Sesshoumaru was curious.

"Well according to him, they've been play ground friends since they were in first grade." Riko laughed.

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru smiled bitterly his eyes trailing to when he had met his Rin. They had been childhood friends as well. He looked out the window one more time and he saw the two locked in a sweltering kiss. Her hands held onto his neck tight with her fingertips trailing in his hair. One of his hands pressed her to him and the other could not be seen.

"Do you trust him?" he asked

"I trust her. I've raised her the right way." she laughed.

"I wouldn't trust him." Sesshoumaru was cold.


	3. The Beginning

**Hurricane. **

_You're standing in my doorway, though he's asleep in my bed._

_A/N: Thank you for adding hurricane to your alerts hieiashke, meggie-moo s, Syao Blossoms, and Ilayna Bliss. HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY :D _

_Read&Review_

_Feedback Inspires Me. _

* * *

Light fell through the window of Rin's average sized bedroom. She expected that he would pay her a visit soon as he always did around this time. A quiet sigh left her as she turned in the soft cotton sheets of her bed. He always seemed to make her nervous. Of course he had always been in her life but things were different now that he was sick. The visits became more and more frequent and it seemed that he was preparing to die, that he was preparing her for his death. Rin bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She was praying for sleep to come and take her from reality. She didn't want to watch her father die. She did not want to watch her mother lose him again. Riko always had a cheerful face on; she was always trying to be brave. How could Rin leave her when the time for college came? Rin felt her eyelids start to feel heavier on her already closed eyes and drifted away. _  
_

The touch was warm and soft against her bare arm. Could it already be dawn? It could not be when she had only closed her eyes for rest for what only seemed like moments. There was this unquestioned feeling of doubt in the pit of her stomach, it was cold and irritating. Those eyes had changed she observed as she turned around to look at him, her father. His cheeks had begun to sink until the bones were clearly seen. Yet, there was the smile that she had always known him to have with his teeth white and charisma shining. She turned her eyes away from him and could feel her throat tighten, her breaths began to quiver like shutters during a wind storm, and her eyes sparkled with tears not yet shed. He chuckled lightly and began to rub her back.

"You shouldn't have come all the way out here." she told him.

"I wanted to see you." his voice had a rasp to it's normal chocolate and she laughed along with him bitterly while willing herself to sit up and throw herself in his arms. She couldn't take it anymore as she felt his warm arms wrap around her, she could feel how thin he had become when her arms encircled him easily. She listened to his steady breathing and heart beat. Oh, how she had missed him. Oh, how she would miss even more when he was gone. Riko had her back to the wall of the hallway. She knew this had not been easy for her daughter. She knew that her choice in her father had hurt her many times over the years. How selfish she had been in falling in love with him. Riko knew that she had hurt all of them.

_It had been a rainy morning, the atmosphere of the entire day had been set up to become a dreadful one. Riko had walked into her college class late and attempted to prove her stealth by not being noticed by the watchful professor. Her effort was of no use as she heard her name being shouted across the room by an all to familiar voice. Immature as always she turned with a frown and loud sigh of disappointment. _

_"Riko, way to show up twenty minutes late for class." he laughed at her. This earned the pair of them detention and extra classwork. She glared at him while he only smiled at her throughout the entire time. Somewhere in between she found that her scowl turned into a grin as he too smiled back at her. _

She wiped the tears quickly thinking fondly of the memory. That had been the moment in which she fell for a man she was destined not to have. She knew it, something told her that he had a bigger destiny. She had gone against what her mind told her and taken his heart. This was not intentional, it just so happened that they had stolen each others hearts. It was like magnets that could not stay away from each other. Riko never expected him to stray from the path laid out by his parents. In matters concerning them he had always bowed and been an obedient child before. There was only one time he attempted to go against there wishes. Riko shook her head and peeked in the doorway. She went unnoticed by the father and daughter. He was rocking Rin in his arms holding her like a precious swan as she sobbed into him. His chin rested atop her head. The tears that streamed down his face were silent against the peaceful smile on his lips. Turning back with her back to the wall she sunk wrapped her arms around her knee. Lifting her gaze to the ceiling she could feel the string of tears that threatened to fall.

_"Riko...I love you." he whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too, Kouta." she told him, following by smoothing his black suit with her hands. The suit fit him perfectly all the lines falling perfectly over his long limbs. Riko couldn't take her eyes away from his hazel gaze, tears fought the way up to her eyes and she laughed a little to force them back. She wanted to mess up his perfectly slicked back brown hair and press her hand to his soft freshly shaved cheeks. Riko held herself back from throwing herself into his arms, from breathing him in. This was it there was no more chances. It was over, she knew as she turned and walked away from him. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her into him. She didn't want to lose him, she wanted him to be hers forever. _

_"Please Riko..." he looked into her eyes with absolute longing and fear. Voices filled the hallway, he quickly pulled her into a changing room. It was small and cramped, it was more like a closet with a chair, mirror, and a shelf. They were so close only inches between their faces. It was unconventional, passionate, their first time, and the last time. _

After the crying ceased Rin looked at her father and smiled. She was still terrified to lose him but she knew that she had to make their time count.

"Now that the crying is over. What does my princess want to do?" he asked. Rin played with her fingers and looked around thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I was thinking that you should meet my boyfriend." her attitude changed to fumbling her fingers in her lap. Kouta looked down at his daughter with a smile and removed his hand from her back.

"I'd like nothing more." he stood and looked out to the sunrise.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." Riko appeared in the door way with arms crossed . She looked him over and smiled while noting that his beauty was still intact. The thought that she was now just a writer who lived with her daughter crossed her mind. Would he still find her beautiful? Could it be that he only saw her hair held in a low and homely ponytail instead of the young woman that he had cried for on his wedding day? Was she now in his eyes a hermit, a reclusive writer whom ran for the hills after she'd lost him. Kouta looked at her seeing her just as he had in that changing room. Riko had been the most beautiful woman that he'd ever met. He had completely nonperishable love and longing when it came to this woman. She was the only one he would allow to give him a child. He had already wronged her once and he promised that he never would again.

Riko smiled at him and he felt undeniable peace flow through him. The fact that she had been able to build such a wonderful life, it made him love her more. In love with another woman and still he was completely faithful to his wife. He needed to be because he had willing made the vow to his wife. It didn't matter that he didn't love her, it was all business and business was ,well, a cold game. He knew that Riko had a hard time during his entire marriage and at first she didn't understand why he had married the woman his parents chose but, it only took time.

"If you guys want to make it up to the valley before the sun comes up completely you're going to have to drive fast." Rin watched her mother turn into the next room and then they'd both heard the door shut. She couldn't understand the dynamic of her parent's relationship. They had lied to her. In this version of her conception, it was just a drunken night between two very confused friends. The two remained close friends and chose to go on living their lives separately. It wasn't even too complete of a lie.

"Well, we don't want to miss it." Kouta smiled to his daughter before going downstairs.

"It should only be a minute or two!" Rin yelled look out to the window only the first tips of the sun shone along the horizon.

Kouta chose to tiptoe into Riko's room and look at her. Her room was dark and kept the natural light out by heavy dark curtains on the window frames. She was sitting at the edge of the bed with tears in her eyes. A few shots of guilt attacked his heart, an assault that he knew was well deserved.

"Why didn't you have any other children?" her voice was soft as the question erupted.

"I didn't need any more. One from you was plenty enough." he grinned at her with that boyish smile again. She scoffed and looked at him again her eyes even more tearful.

"We aren't kids anymore, that doesn't work on me anymore." it was a lie because she still saw him as that boy fresh out of college, the boy who called her out in class and grinned afterward.

"When you told me that you were pregnant. I felt so horrible. I felt that had made the wrong decision in getting married. I only wanted to be with you. I wanted to have a family life with you and Rin. You wanted nothing to do with me, do you remember?" he looked into her eyes and she could only turn away as she nodded, his gaze was too much for her.

_Riko sat inside of the taxi, it was late afternoon and the sun was hiding behind a multitude of clouds. The clouds themselves looked bloated and grey with thunder and rain. She had been crying long before she got in the taxi. The cab driver was far too obnoxious to notice this. Even though a badly hidden whimper and tears left her he continued to talk on his phone, one hand leaned on the window and the other barely guiding the steering wheel. Riko could see his car sitting outside of her apartment. _

_"Go around one more time, please." she muttered trying to hide despite the heavy downpour. Riko knew it was foolish but she hoped he would. She knew that he would not because he knew now that he was going to be a father. She couldn't look at him. His face on the cover of Forbes, as a new mogul who was revolutionizing his industry. There he sat in his car ridiculously dressed to hide from the paparazzi who now craved a taste of him. This was a big risk for him. _

_"Stop the car." she said, as she threw her money in the front seat and got out. It was rash and she knew that he would see her. She didn't want to see his bright smile, she didn't want to see what she couldn't have. _

_"Riko!" he called to her after lowering the passenger window. _

_"I lied, I'm not pregnant okay! I was just mad." she subconsciously held a hand to the barely there bump. Already beginning to show at three months she should have been able to hide it a little bit longer. _

_"Get in the car!" he said this with authority, and she found herself obeying him before telling herself to resist. He pulled far into the back of an alley way and looked at her now soaking hair. _

_"You'll catch a cold." he didn't look in her eyes and faced the steering wheel. _

_"I'm sorry...please forgive me." she could hear his breathing shake and the tears that she'd failed to notice falling down. _

_"For what?" she said. _

_"I should have never said anything about how I felt." Riko shook her head and reached for the door. _

_"I don't care, it doesn't matter. You got married and I can't do anything about it but that is life. I had to live and learn. I won't cut you out of this baby's life, you know I would never. This is your child and he or she is going to need you in her life. I don't care if it's even a phone call or a few visits every few months. As for me, I can't stand to look at you." she got out of the car and stormed up her front steps._

"After we had that big argument and I didn't know what to do with myself. I found myself driving to my doctors office and I walked in. He was getting ready to go home. I begged him to stay. I told him that I never wanted to have children. So he told me I could have a vasectomy. He tried to talk me out of it but I did not change my mind. You were the only woman good enough to give me a child." he pressed his hand into her shoulder.

"You are so dramatic." she turn into him and wrapped her arms around him while inhaling his scent.

* * *

Rin had a coral sweatshirt and a pair of fitting jean shorts with sneakers. The valley was always the most beautiful when it was sunrise. She grabbed her father's hand tightly while running towards the giant willow tree. Once the area was reached Rin plopped on the ground easily with a laugh as she pulled Kouta down with her. A grin covered his face as the fresh sun light gave him warmth. He closed his eyes and pulled Rin's hand to his lips. He gave her a kiss and began to reflect of the things he could have done better. Rin closed her eyes along with him as she leaned on his shoulder. The next time she opened her eyes she could see him laying out in the flowers. Further in the distance there was another sight to behold. It was a silver haired man who held a younger man by the collar.

"What the?" she stood slowly and squinted her eyes to get a better look. It was Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat began to race just as her legs did.

"**Stop!**" she screamed as she reached them. Sesshoumaru's eyes had a evil glare in them as he threw Kouga to the floor. Kouga looked up at Rin he was also angry. Of course who wouldn't be angry after being thrown on the floor.

"What does he mean by saying that you're his?" Kouga growled at her getting up and wiping his bloody lip.

"I just met him, he has nothing to do with me! The only one in my life is you!" she told him desperately as she grabbed on to his arm. His electric eyes softened, she was encircled in his arms in less than a moment. His face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"Never leave me. You only belong to me." he whispered with a kiss to her collarbone. Kouga worried as he watched the retreating back of Sesshoumaru. This man he rubbed him the wrong way. It made him nervous. He wanted to hold on to Rin tightly and never let her escape his watchful gaze. It couldn't be too much to ask for her to stay forever by his side. Rin held onto him tightly watching her father approach slowly when he realized that all was well.

"You know that in my heart there is only you." she tightened her fingertips on his shoulders.

"Never let any one else in." he said.

"I love you." she smiled.

"Not nearly as much as I love you." He released her while keeping one arm around her shoulder. Golden eyes watched from a distance and he was disgust beyond compare. To see his Rin holding on to this man who could do nothing but ruin her. Comforting the man that had been her doom.


	4. The Truth

**Hurricane. **

_The steady murmur, always in my head..._

_A/N: Thank you for adding hurricane to your alerts hieiashke, meggie-moo s, Syao Blossoms, and Ilayna Bliss. HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY :D  
Thank you, Tarrah, for always being a great reviewer. I'm probably going to write shorter chapters and try to end this quickly, lack of inspiration. _

_Read&Review_

_Feedback Inspires Me. _

* * *

Those aqua eyes looked up at him with anger, with fear, but this boys feet were deeply rooted to the ground. The young man had strong legs and an even stronger will something had told Sesshoumaru. He held the younger man by the collar of his shirt and watched him almost amused although he was not willing to play games. Kouga felt like a wild animal and however frightened he was he knew that he would be stronger for it. It was only fear that made the strong have the will to be so. Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru and then smirked up at him.

"Why are you so interested old man?" the laugh came unexpected.

"You know that she belongs to me." Sesshoumaru snarled, crimson began to cloud his vision while his canines elongated.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Lord of the West." his laugh and recognition of his identity made Sesshoumaru's stomach twist.

"If I were to have killed you than Rin would never have forgiven me." Sesshoumaru growled.

"This could only be a fragment of her soul, you realize it don't you?" Kouga smiled.

"This is my Rin. I can feel it." the silver haired demon stood before the boy he should have killed long ago. He should have known that the soul of a baby could not resist that of a well aged demon. He had expelled his own child just so he might live again.

"It was hard to learn how to adapt growing up again. The way you quite literally threw me to the wolves." Kouga smiled bitterly.

"I should have killed you and lied to her." he snarled tightening his grip on Kouga.

"That woman could read you like a book. Of course here it's different. I didn't have you to get in the way. You should see the way she craves me." Kouga sneered.

"**Stop**" Rin yelled.

"Play you're part well" Kouga whispered quickly as Sesshoumaru threw him to the floor. He looked up at Rin angrily trying to hide his amusement.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin helped his enemy up and embraced him. Burning, his blood was practically evaporating in his veins. He made his way towards his castle, which had been perfectly preserved in his absence. As of right now he didn't see fit to enter his library. He instead thought of a better place to look. He looked down a long flight of stairs that seemed to go on for hours. Sesshoumaru did not feel like walking down the steps although he should have considering that he would have had time to think about if he was ready to look at her.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and jumped off the top step to the floor below. He exhaled shakily as he reached the bottom. He landed gracefully making only the slightest pat on the floor. His smile was brief as he looked to the heavy mahogony doors to his left. Inside he would see only what he wished would happen. His hand lingered on the door knob as if willing himself to go back upstairs. Even the servants looked at him with pity as he headed down.

"Rin...I'm trying hard not to do this to you. I'm trying but, none of them have been you." his voice tightened despite his disdain at himself. At points he wished he had never met the beauty. He wished that he had lived his life without knowing her. They both would have been happier that way. If he was not in the way, she could have loved Kouga. He knew she could have. He could have loved another as well. However it had already come to all of this.

He entered the room and stared down into a glass case. It was filled with sacred water and deep magic. So badly he wanted to open the doors to this glass, but he didn't want to lose her. It was terrifying to him. Inside the glass and emerged in the water was a young woman, with ink like hair flowing in tendrils around her, her thick lashes touched the tips of her cheeks. This was the woman he wanted. This was his Rin. She wore a black nightgown inside the darkness of her hair and the material making her milky skin glow. It looked like she was sleeping. He couldn't keep himself from the longing. He touched the glass that kept him from her. The glass that kept her with him. The sound of small footsteps echoed behind him.

"Sir, she breathes, but she isn't alive." a small greenish colored man said. The type that always seemed to be seasick, that was the color of his skin.

"Not yet." Sesshoumaru said. On her lips was an old breathing tool.

"If she lives again, will she not just die again?" Jaken asked his master, over the years he had become more respected.

"I will not allow it." Sesshoumaru said.

"There is no way this could work, my lord." Jaken looked to his master and back to the girl. He knew the story, but he did not know the girl. Sesshoumaru watched her without tire. Suddenly there was movement in the water. The woman grabbed her chest right above her heart.


	5. Authors Note Important

**Hurricane. **

_Honestly does anyone even read this story besides Tarrah? _

_Curious to know. I doubt it. Whats the point of writing it? _


	6. The Secret

**Hurricane.**

_You're the finest thing that I've done, the hurricane I'll never outrun_

_A/N: Seeing the response that I saw, I would hope that those of you who have the time can review more often. Thank You. Also perhaps, some of the questions you've asked can be answered in the story We Intertwined. Of course if you don't feel like reading that one just PM me and I will explain it to you. _

_Read & Review._

* * *

His hand was wrapped tightly around hers, it felt snug. It wasn't the kind of tight that hurt but the kind that said, I'm afraid to lose you. It was almost like when walking through a crowded place as a child and holding onto your mother because you don't want to lose her. Just like becoming lost yourself. Sure, it seemed that everything was fine with them even when they had hidden their relationship for two years. Stress was no stranger to their courtship in recent events. They had studied hard to get into the same school. They'd fought over the other slacking off. He never wavered once.

"I'm sorry." Rin apologized again, it had already been said multiple times since she'd helped him off the ground.

"It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have reacted that way." he stopped walking and looked her in the eye. It was true, he had gone about things in the wrong way. Just in that moment and in the past too. Who said that he couldn't change to become an honorable man? It was not up to them, it was his choice alone. It was not hard to want to treat her like a princess. '_We could have been like this in the past._' his bitter thought filled him. Yes, he had been trying to change for a long time. This time would be different, he wouldn't let Sesshoumaru have her heart.

"Can you do me a favor?" her eyes had a playful mischief in them. He gave her a nod and raised his eyebrow. She leaned foward and puckered her lips while closing her eyes. He laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then proceeded to do exactly as she asked of him. Her lips were sweet and addicting. She let go of his hand and held onto the nape of his neck. He pulled her closer one hand on the small of her back with the other light on her waist. She stood on her tip toes and smiled into his lips.

"My father is waiting for us over there. I wanted you to meet him." she separated from him. He still held her around the waist while he walked over to where the sick man was. He had not been nervous like this before. Things were going well. If he had been less selfish in the past things would have been different. Rin looked at her father, he smiled at her. She took hold of Kouga's hand and led him til he was standing two feet in front of her father.

"Dad, this is Kouga." she smiled.

"I'm Kouta Tsukatani. Rin is my only child, so I'm sure you can imagine I have certain expectations for what she deserves." Kouta looked at Kouga with a stern face and then smiled. He saw that his daughter was now giving him the eye.

"Sir, you're daughter has honestly become the world in my eyes." Kouga was serious as he tightened his grip on Rin's hand.

"Somehow that does not comfort me. I say this because she is so young. I don't want her to be tied down at such a young age. There is a world to explore." Kouta looked at the young aqua eyed man who stood before her.

"If she were to have a dream that did not include me I would let her pursue it. I am in love with your daughter. I have been since the moment I laid eyes on her. I am seeing your daughter with marriage in mind." Kouga said quickly. He was almost breaking a sweat. He heard Rin's small gasp and he knew she was smiling because she gripped his hand tighter and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"You guys are barely eighteen, marriage shouldn't even be crossing your mind." Kouta smiled at Rin. He would love to see his daughter get married, but not just for the sake to see her. He wanted to see her do it at the right time.

"You seem like a good kid. So I will give you my blessing to _date_ my daughter." Kouta said. Rin looked to her father and back and Kouga with a smile. She buried her self in her father arms.

"I knew you would like him." Rin grinned. Kouta stuck his hand for Kouga to shake. When the younger man grabbed on Kouta could feel the intense feeling that ran through the boy's veins. His body had begun to feel weak so he suggested they keep moving.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched her she was clutching her chest, her knees had pulled in slightly to close the distance between them and her ribs. What could it be that had caused a reaction with her body? Perhaps he was right. It could mean nothing else. This girl must be her reincarnation. Her soul must have healed completely. Oh yes, he had done a lot to get her here. Everyone knew that he had buried her. It was talk for the entire year and then some. It was unknown to them that he had not been able to let her go. He dug her up not three hours later. He then went to a dark priestess who seemed to be reaching her end.

_Rin was dressed in only a robe when he had pulled her body from her glass casket. Her skin was icy, but she had not stiffened which surprised Sesshoumaru. Her body was limp and lightweight in his arms. Her arms dangled as he carried her. It was a long road, but he made haste. The priestess had been sleeping when he arrived. She was old and dying, her age was killing her although it was not apparent because she looked as youthful as Rin. Her hair was crimson which matched her eyes. It was her black magic that kept her appearance. _

_"Well, if it isn't the Lord of the west." she drawled._

_"I have no time for games." he was cold and calm. _

_"How wonderful, you've brought a corpse. I assume you want me to bring her back to life." her carmine eyes were amused and taunting. _

_"You are dying, hag. I have no time for you games." he was still calm despite the inferno inside of him. _

_"It is too late anyway, her soul has shattered and departed." she almost laughed._

_"I do not want her soul. I need her body to live. I will retrieve her soul when the time is right." Sesshoumaru had a smile on his face, the priestess seemed to realize a fear in her heart. _

_"What's that to do with me?" her voice now shook. _

_"You come from a long line of dark priestess. I know you can make her body live and I know you can help me. She is a demon, but she is also a priestess. If she were to live again in this body, she would only die the same way." he said. The priestess lifted a brow and motioned for him to lay her down. She pulled out a dagger and cut Rin's wrist. The blood that came out was black and smelled of rot. It was not pleasant. _

_"She needs to remain a demon in order for me to revive her. If you were to retrieve her soul it would only kill her again. That is something isn't it." she laughed dipping her finger in the spilled blood. She passed it over her tongue and let out a groan of satisfaction. Sesshoumaru watched in suspicion._

_"Her blood was strong. It must have been long and painful. The death was misery as was her life." the priestess went over the cut again cutting deeper. _

_"What are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

_"I will try to help you. My life here is done as you know." she smiled. _

_"My blood will accept the priestess and will mix quite nicely with her demon blood. If she had been my child she would have been able to survive this." the priestess laughed as she pulled Rin's body closer to her. Almost like an animal now she began to suck on Rin's wrist. Sesshoumaru watched quietly. _

_"My daughter is a barren woman and it seems that your mate had a child. She will continue my bloodline for me. That is the price." she looked up at him, her entire eye now colored black. Her wrinkles and effects of time began to show. Sesshoumaru nodded. _

_"Fine." he said, he planned to have children with her and it would solve the problems she mentioned._

_ "Cut her open right done the center of the chest." Sesshoumaru did as he was told quickly tearing off the robe worn by her, the scent of the rotted blood filled the air. It was ignored. _

_"Pull out her heart and give it to me." she told him. He ripped it out and handed it to her. She mumbled a few incomprehensible words. The gravity in the room began to leave. She and Rin floated. The sight became gruesome. The priestess kept saying the same words over and over, her skin started to melt off and all of her blood poured into this heart she held in her hands. It seemed to glow. It was then he realized the Rin's eyes although empty stared up at the ceiling. How long had they been open? What had they seen? Would she know what he'd done? The heart shot back into her corpse and a echoing pound of pressure began pulsating through the room._

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin's body began to heal and breath steadily. Her burgundy turned to the black that he had loved so well. Her hazel eyes. He could smell life in her. It was heat that returned to her body. 

_"You must go to the well behind this shrine and fill a coffin with water. Make sure that she can breathe." he heard the voice of that priestess echoing in his head. He grabbed a loose black dress and put it on her. She seemed so alive and now he only needed to wait for her soul. _


	7. The Start

**Hurricane.**

_You're the finest thing that I've done, the hurricane I'll never outrun_

_A/N: I just don't know what the point is. I thrive off of feedback._

_Read & Review._

* * *

Kouta watched his daughter with a smile. The young couple filled him with what ifs. He should have stood up to his parents and married Riko. His could feel his stomach turning wildly inside him. The thought of his mistakes made him sick. He had never meant to wrong her, but had tried to please too many at once. He should have chose her and he would regret not choosing her for the rest of his life. He also ruined the life of the woman he'd married. A deep sigh passed his lips it was filled with remorse. She had loved him and he had not once tried to love her.

"**Rin!**" Kouta heard the perturbed clamor leave his daughter's boyfriend. His gaze shot up and forward. The site was not something he had been inclined to see. Rin was on the floor clutching her chest, her visage was wrinkled with a deep pained expression. It seemed distraught. Kouta couldn't tell if it was physical pain or emotional. Thoughts filled his mind again. Rin turned over and lifted herself to her elbows her hands grasping her head, with her hands on her temples. Kouta was speechless as the younger man grabbed onto her and lifted her to her feet. Her body convulsed and she heaved dryly. She dropped herself to the floor and began to eject a black slime which reeked of blood. Rin felt a hard almost glass feeling ball form in her throat it climbed and fell to the floor.

"It's nothing!" she assured them as she wiped her mouth. She grabbed the ball which seemed to suck up the slime. The only thing Kouga and Kouta could see was her breakfast on the floor and a small blue sphere in her hands.

"It must have been a bad combination of food." Kouga helped her up, again.

"Let's not tell mom." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kouta wanted to tell Riko, but it might not have been that serious.

"Positive, I probably just ate too quick." Rin grinned. '_They didn't see it?_' she asked herself in disbelief. As they arrived at the house Riko was beginning preparations for lunch. It appeared that she had not lost her passion for eating spicy foods. She was making her famous chili. Kouta remembered that it had been in her last year of college when she had perfected her own chili recipe. Rin smelled it as they walked in and her face instantly sunk. Kouta chuckled loudly, she must have taken after him in that department. He had never had the gusto to eat anything spicier than a dash or two of pepper. Riko had a love of jalapenos and anything equally spicy. Rin ran a hand through her thick chocolate locks and led Kouga upstairs.

"Are you really okay?" he asked sitting on her bed. The light blue walls made Kouga's eyes look even more azure than usual. His eyes were so unsettling to her. They made her nervous and created a heat inside the walls of her throat.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth." Rin forced a smile. She was terrified. He could smell the light sweat on her and hear the rapid beating of her heart. Her fear was almost dancing across his taste buds. He wanted to press her into his arms and protect her from whatever that was. He had seen the slime, in fact he had remembered it. Could karma be coming after him? Although he had tried to reverse his karma was it not enough? Kouga's eyes hardened, could it be? Perhaps this was happening because of Sesshoumaru. Had his arrival had a negative affect on her? Kouga looked over to the bathroom and saw that Rin was staring into her reflection deeply. She was lost in herself. Her own gaze had kidnapped her consciousness. Her grip on the counter loosened as the small blue sphere clinked to the floor.

"Rin?" he called her but she did not turn to look at him. He instead saw her begin to wobble. His eyes darted to the blue jewel which had what had the characteristics of fire tearing at the insides. This was the very jewel that he'd shattered centuries ago. His eyes widened as he stood to retrieve it. This made no sense, this Rin, was human. There was not a trace of demon blood in her veins. This jewel was not necessary. It should even be here. It was destroyed.

"Kouga?" she whispered softly before her legs gave out. She dropped to the floor like a bag of rocks. Her body making a solid thump on the tile. He ran to her and pulled her into her lap.

"What's happening to me?" she asked him tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know, but you'll be fine." he found that his tears were falling down onto her face without his permission. An enormous pressure of grief fell over him.

"I...can't...breathe..." She could hear her parent's running up the stairs frantically. She could read their steps heavy and sloppy. She felt like everything was going too slow. Kouga was staring down at her crying. She had never seen him cry. Her mother had begun to dial the hospital. Her father grabbed her hand pulling her away from Kouga, who now sat with a glare on his eyes. She could see his anger flowing off of him in waves of crimson lights around him. She had never experienced this in her life. Everyone had these lights surrounding them. Her mother's was white and so was her fathers. Darkness began to fade into her eyes. The picture was like an old movie exit. The darkness started at the edges and her breathing slowed until there was only darkness.


	8. The Past

**Hurricane.**

_I could wait around for the dust to still, but I don't believe that it ever will._

_A/N: Thanks For Reading. I very much enjoy to hear your thoughts, please review. Beginning after this chapter I will not upload new chapters unless I get close to five reviews a chapter. I know that people read this, but I'm a person who loves to hear from you. I don't mean to be a bitch, or anything close it's just like you are doing this and getting nothing back. _

_Read & Review._

* * *

Kouta stared into the examination room until a nurse shut the blinds. Rin was hooked up to all kinds of machinery that was now keeping her alive. He looked at the room bitterly. '_How is it that I ruin the lives of the people who love me?_' he asked himself. It was not something he could control. He could hear Kouga coming down the hallway with a group of nurses chasing after him.

"Sir, please!" they called as he grabbed a doctor by the collar of his white lab suit and threw him against the wall. Kouga held back as much as possible. He knew that it would only take one slip of control to lose everything he'd worked for. Riko stood up and put her hand on Kouga's shoulder. He softened and let the doctor go.

"Rin is in the examination room with an entire team of doctors." Riko calmed him, she led him to the room. He couldn't see her behind the blinds.

"I cannot understand why this is happening." he wanted to tear the hospital wall from wall. Then he wanted to run to Sesshoumaru's castle and tear him into pieces. Sesshoumaru had that chance and taken it once. Kouga admitted he'd done things the wrong way many times. He treated this Rin like the princess she was. He was willing to give her anything. Suddenly a slew of nurses were entering Rin's room, and she was being rushed out on a gurney.

"Where are they taking her?" Riko grabbed a nurse who trailed behind the rest.

"Are you the mother?" the nurse was cold as she asked.

"Yes!" she shouted getting tired of not knowing.

"She's being rushed to surgery. They need to relieve the pressure in her skull." the nurse walked over to a desk and pulled out a consent form. Riko signed without looking twice. Kouga had chased Rin down the hallway. They all sat anxiously outside of the room. Riko seemed to be frozen in time. She stared down at the floor the tears falling for so long. A long and painful lump was forming in her throat. It made it hard to swallow. Her eyes were swollen but she she sat silently with Kouta holding her hand. He too had tears falling down his thin cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Riko." he got on his knees and grabbed her fingers.

"I'm so sorry." he repeated over and over miserably she fell into his arms and began to sob. Kouga watched fighting back tears. Finally when he looked up surgery was over. Rin was taken to her room. The sight was a little bit hard to take in. Rin a large cast on her head and a tube down her throat and in her nose pumping air in and out of her body. Kouga looked at her hooked up to all of these machines and told himself that he would make her wake up.

"Kouga, maybe you should go home for awhile." Riko suggested as she sat by her daughter's side. Kouta looked at his watch and sighed.

"I have to get back so I'll call you when I get home and I'll take this kid home." Kouta motioned to the boy to follow.

"I'm sorry. I should have protected her." Kouga apologized.

"You're just a kid. I know that she's going to be fine, she's a fighter like her mother." Kouta forced a smile.

"She's always been pretty laid back with me." Kouga knew that her father was trying to comfort himself as well as him, but the statement came before it could be stopped.

"I just can't imagine her dying." Kouta slammed his hands against the leather of his steering wheel. Kouga flinched and looked at Rin's father. Could it be possible to be so in love? He shook his head and glared out the window. Fate was being cruel to him. This must be his price to pay.

"Please leave me at the field." he requested, his hands rubbing his knees anxiously.

"As you desire." Kouta was glaring at the road in front of him, tears escaping him. Kouga exited the luxury vehicle and watched Mr. Tsukatani drive off. Kouga looked at a familiar castle in the distance. It was as grand as ever. A burn surged through him as his physical demon traits returned to him. Flares of energy and strength surged through him. It was a feeling of refreshment and renewal. A grin covered his lips and bared his fangs as his strong legs propelled behind him. He left a twister of dust trailing close behind him. The wind seemed to pick up with vigor sweeping his hair from his ponytail and all over. He slammed his fist on the door with might.

"Sir, my master is busy at the moment." the green imp was of no importance to Kouga and for being in the way he earned himself a smack so hard he flew cross the room. Kouga could feel the imps warm blood on the back of his arm. Oh yes, he would bleed but he was also going to survive easily.

"Where is he?" he growled to a female servant who cowered before his presence. He smiled and grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her to lead him. It was then he saw Sesshoumaru sleeping in a chair in front of woman whose face was hidden from him. Kouga sunk into the shadows and watched Sesshoumaru for a long time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his gold eyes to look into the casket. Rin's fingers were moving lightly back and forth inside the water. Half of her face was hidden by the breathing mask, but he thought he could see her eyes moving beneath the lids. He hadn't done anything but come to see her. He suspected that her body was reacting to his presence by impressions left on her physical being. Again she was grabbing her chest tightly. Of course he could not help but to be slightly concerned for her. Although she was a shell right now he would do his best to keep her at ease. He had dreamed of seeing her eyes open for him so many times. It was almost too exciting to think about. He didn't want to greet her like a giddy school boy.

"Rin?" he stood up. He looked at her again, something was happening this movement was far more than it had been hours ago. She was touching her arms and moving with more energy. Sesshoumaru moved closer. Perhaps the breathing mechanism had malfunctioned and she was drowning. Sesshoumaru began to undo the locks on the casket. His actions were quick and skilled, it was as if he had just locked it yesterday. The water poured rushed out wetting him and leaving her in a heap he had caught with one arm. He could feel her grasping his arm.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

"This can't be..." Kouga could no longer control himself and looked at her with wide eyes.


	9. The Anger

**Hurricane **

_And since the roof fell in, I'll lean on what matters._

* * *

Sesshoumaru cradled Rin in his arms and turned around to give his intruder a face. He had been too lost in thought to notice Kouga's presence earlier. This was the man who had taken and destroyed a woman, a woman that Sesshoumaru had loved. It would not be allowed to happen again. Rin looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder her fingers wrapped around his arm. He could smell the salt of her tears. He looked to Kouga and growled viciously like an animal.

"Stop this, please." she whispered gently, urging him to calm. He turned and looked at her beautiful face. Her hair and clothes stuck to her body. Her eyes were confused and of course he knew it would be so. She had not been in this body for centuries. She had been resting peacefully while he had been waiting for her to return to him eagerly. It was cold in the basement and Rin was shivering behind Sesshoumaru.

"What have you done!" Kouga growled at the dog demon, he was furious. His claws and and fangs began to elongate as if they were become stronger with his anger. He looked at Rin, who could not speak at the sight of him. Sesshoumaru scooped Rin into his arms and jumped soaring to the top of the stairs. Kouga was left in the basement alone shaking in anger and disbelief.

This could not be happening. It was surely impossible. A dead woman could not live again. He wanted to be with the Rin that he had worked to be with. The Rin that he had earned through years of change and struggle. Kouga had learned his lesson, he had done everything right this time. This Rin loved him without force.

"I will make it right." he growled with tears falling from his eyes. He stormed from the house, he did not have the desire to see that version of her. She was a reminder of everything that he now hated about himself. She was a symbol of his past mistakes, of everything he regretted. If he had never laid eyes on her things would have been better. He could have been happy. '_That's right. I wish I never met you._' he thought as released his anger on an innocent tree.

The bark was torn off and blood was left on the wood. He screamed and tore away at the tree until he could not do so anymore. Pretending to be human for so long had made his body tired. He growled and collapsed to the ground. He hadn't eaten properly for his demanding needs for years. It was surprising to himself that he could do this much despite his condition. It was then he could feel his senses rushing back to their former glory. The sounds of small animals in a two mile radius breathing poured into him. Suddenly he could feel an overwhelming hunger take hold of him.

"It's been too long." he tried to hold himself back but found that he had begun chasing after a small rabbit whom did not stand a chance. It was not five seconds before he tore away at the creature with his teeth. It felt so good that he decided a few more woodland creatures could sooth his appetite. A price would be paid for his misdeeds and it was apparent to him that this may very well be it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held tight to the young woman in his arms. Her long black hair dripped and was soaking his shirt but it was of no matter to him. He was only glad to see the recognition in her eyes. She removed herself from him and walked toward the window. Her room had not changed one bit. Everything was the same to her. She looked at her hands and felt her throat. She did not understand what was happening. She was supposed to be dead. She died and it was fresh in her mind. She could still taste the death on her tongue.

"What have you done, Sesshoumaru?" she was crying and it killed him.

"I kept you alive." he spoke the words slowly. Sesshoumaru knew she would need time to get used to it.

"I died. This is not my world!" she yelled angrily pulling down the curtain that blocked the view of a modern city. Rin stared in awe at the scene.

"This is your world as it is mine. Can't you see? I am here. Your mate." he grabbed her hand.

"**Stop!**" she pulled her arm away from him as if he were disgusting.

"What have you done to me? I can feel evil all over this body trapping me here. I am a prisoner." she started sobbing and recoiled to a corner. Sesshoumaru watched her painfully.

"I needed to keep you! Do you not understand my love for you!" he was angry, how could she react this way to him. He was not like Kouga. He was not a monster.

"Why! What have you done to me?" she screamed it over and over until she was a pitiful heap on the floor. He watched in agony as she sobbed.

"I promised it would be you and I forever." he tried to console her.

"Did you not also say, that you would love me in another body! I did not think you would have to protect me from yourself! You promised me!" she was too angry to handle her emotions.

"I could not love her! She loved a monster!" he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Then it is a pattern that seems to follow me." she pulled away from him again and turn her back to her mate. Sesshoumaru wanted to grab her and throw her down on the bed. It had been so long since he smelled her rose and vanilla scent, mellow and sweet. He grabbed her and threw her as gently as his anger permitted against the wall. He hoped that his kiss would bring her to her senses. As his lips crashed to hers he could feel her tears and her body heave with absolute contempt.

* * *

**My warning was given. Please Heed It.**


	10. The Note

**Thank You For Reading, but this is now on what i'm almost sure is a permanent Hiatus. Just think of it as how shows get cut when there are low ratings. **

* * *

**The END?**

**You can check out Silence, my other fic. This one is over.**

**Silence.**

_As a teenager Sesshoumaru was kidnapped and tortured. A young girl turned out to be his savior and she was taken into his family as a ward. However, the girl is mute. She is Rin, and she has quite a dark secret, but is it the cause of her silence?_


End file.
